


Che in silenzio si perdona da sé

by P_Applepie



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: 1900 something america, AU, F/M, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Messy, non so mettere i tag, sad stuff, sort of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Applepie/pseuds/P_Applepie
Summary: E Declan non ha più vent’anni o quella strana speranza nella voce, ed Helen non ha più vent’anni ed ha capito cos’è la libertà: per un attimo la stanza è piena dell’elettricità di quella vecchia sala da ballo troppo affollata, troppo caotica, ma qui non ci sono persone quanto più pensieri.Alcuni sono ingombranti e si dimenano, attirando inevitabilmente la loro attenzionePer un attimo Helen ha di nuovo il suo vecchio vestito rosso e quel fiore tra i capelli, per pochi istanti la camicia di Declan è di nuovo rovinata sui polsini.Musica jazz dal piano di sopra.Elettricità tutt’intorno.





	Che in silenzio si perdona da sé

**Author's Note:**

> Non chiedetemi come, dove e quando tutto questo si svolge: non lo so neanche io.  
> È l'america dei primi decenni del Novecento, quelle delle orchestre jazz, delle piccole sale da ballo nei bassifondi, delle grandi ricchezze e delle grandi speranze e dell'immigrazione ─ dall'Italia, dall'Irlanda, un po' da tutta Europa.  
> È una cosa nata di getto, tra le note del mio telefono, dopo mesi di inattività e per colpa di un sogno un po' agitato e delle due persone che lo abitavano e che ho deciso essere Declan ed Helen.  
> A loro, comunque, ho dato un finale migliore di quello del sogno (che un finale non lo aveva, mi sembrava così crudele...) e che proprio troppo un finale non è.  
> Le note sono caotiche ma non potrebbero essere altrimenti, che vi aspettate dall'introduzione di una storia non betata?

E a ciascuno la sua scelta

la risposta ai suoi perché

perché adesso ognuno gioca per sé

 

 

 

 

Un ultimo giro prima che la musica si fermi, improvviso silenzio condito dalle risate e dall’allegro mormorio delle persone tutt’intorno, nell’aria ancora vibra quel che rimane dell’ultima nota.

Per un lunghissimo secondo tutto è fermo, movimento in potenza, una strana elettricità sembra percorrere quei corpi che riprendono fiato.

La sua mano stringe ancora quella della giovane donna di fronte a lui, fronte sudata e capelli in disordine, un sorriso elegante eppure sfrontato dipinto sul viso, il petto che si alza e si abbassa velocemente. I suoi occhi chiedono qualcosa ma Declan non lo coglie immediatamente, la testa ancora annebbiata, persa tra i ricordi, uno sguardo veloce all’orologio che porta al polso.

 

« _ È il nostro piccolo segreto! _ » aveva detto lei, portandosi un dito davanti alla bocca, trascinandolo in quel locale per la prima volta. «Le brave ragazze non vanno a ballare questa musica per negri.» aveva aggiunto, con un risata divertita e con una luce ribelle negli occhi, il suo vestito di un vibrante rosso. Sembrava così fuori posto lì, eppure si muoveva con una scioltezza che gli era sempre mancata tra le mura di casa sua, riempiva tutta la strada rendendola sua, la riplasmava perché appartenesse ad Helen Gansey e a nessun altro. «Le brave ragazze non frequentano i figli degli immigrati.» aveva replicato lui, ed Helen aveva riso di gusto. «Non sono una brava ragazza, quindi!» aveva detto prendendolo per mano, facendolo entrare, iniziandolo a quel caleidoscopico caos.

C’erano state tante altre sere come quella, ognuna più vorticosa e stordente dell’altra e Declan, come da copione, ne era diventato dipendente.

 

Questa è una sera come tante altre, con Helen che si dirige al tavolo per bere qualcosa, per sfilarsi le scarpe e sospirare di piacere. «Non ti stai divertendo.» la sente affermare, i gomiti sulle ginocchia ed il viso poggiato sui pugni chiusi, un’espressione curiosa in quegli occhi scuri per cui Declan combatterebbe cento guerre.

«Dobbiamo essere a casa entro mezzanotte.» è l’unica risposta che le dà, spezza l’incantesimo senza volerlo davvero, gli mancherà la magia di quella Helen così libera, gli manca ogni giorno. 

La vede corrugare le sopracciglia, infilarsi le scarpe in fretta ─ che abbia capito la sua paura? La sua preoccupazione?

Ogni sera potrebbe essere l’ultima, ogni sera qualcuno potrebbe vederli, il brivido della trasgressione è passato da parecchio ed ora c’è solo la paura di un’esistenza un po’ più vuota, mancante di quella importantissima vite che tiene in piedi tutto quel che deve restare in piedi.

«Allora concedimi un ultimo ballo prima che la carrozza torni una zucca.» ed Helen è di nuovo in piedi di fronte a lui, mano tesa a cercare la sua, il vestito blu che sembra brillare nella stanza un po’ buia, tra i capelli ancora quel fiore che ha raccolto per lei lungo la strada.

 

« _ È il nostro piccolo segreto! _ » aveva detto anni prima, tra le lenzuola di quel letto disfatto, i capelli in disordine ed un sorriso appagato sulle labbra, il corpo caldo premuto contro il suo. 

Pelle contro pelle, un contatto ancor più peccaminoso di quel che c’è stato prima ─ a Declan non era ancora mai successo, doveva ancora capire come reagire, troppe cose tutte insieme.

Quella sera, per la prima volta, Declan si era accorto di quella fossetta sulla guancia destra, del modo in cui le sue labbra si piegano quando sta per dire qualcosa che non vuole ─ perché ha detto parecchie cose che non voleva, Helen, l’aveva fatto per tutta la sera, l’aveva fatto mentre diceva quella parola:  _ segreto. _

_ Segreti. _

_ Nella mia famiglia ce ne sono già troppi per volerne altri _ , Declan l’aveva pensato, Declan l’aveva detto a voce alta ed Helen aveva riso amaramente.

«In tutte le famiglie ce ne sono troppi, è la regola.» aveva mormorato, accarezzandogli il viso, i capelli, un gesto che sembrava stonare con quella situazione, quelle coperte dimenticate insieme ad ogni pudicizia, quei corpi nudi così vicini.

«Diventerò qualcuno, smetterò di essere un segreto.» voce sicura, una mano che si era fermata su quella della ragazza, l’aveva bloccata perché non può sopportare quella dolcezza: la sua promessa aveva bisogno di certezze e non di carezze, non era un bambino da consolare.

Non era uno stupido ragazzino innamorato di una ragazza che è quasi donna.

Diventerà qualcuno, sarà più di un giardiniere, smetterà di essere un segreto, il figlio di una famiglia di immigrati, grandi sogni per una vita troppo piccola, un cuore troppo provato per un dolore troppo grande. L’aveva promesso dieci, cento, mille volte, Helen aveva annuito ad ogni ripetizione senza parlare, senza interromperlo. Solo quando si era fermato l’aveva baciato, con passione ed urgenza, mille parole non dette su quelle labbra.

«Ti amo.» le aveva detto in un impeto di sincerità, ed Helen aveva chiuso gli occhi, ispirato a fondo, sembrava combattere contro i suoi pensieri.

Non aveva risposto, ma a Declan non importava.

 

La strada che percorrono è buia: una piccola via laterale perché non possono rischiare che qualcuno li veda, insieme, riemergere dai bassifondi.

Mano nella mano, il silenzio rotto dai loro passi e dal canticchiare di Helen che ora ha cambiato le scarpe ed è un po’ più alta, qualcuno litiga un paio di finestre più in là.

Hanno solo mezz’ora per tornare a casa.

_ Dobbiamo sbrigarci _ .

Poi un’altra settimana in cui fingere di non conoscersi, sguardi rubati ed incontri di pochi momenti “Buongiorno, signorina!” e “Buonasera, signorina!” pronunciati senza quel desiderio di cui vorrebbe riempirli.

Helen li odia.

Li odia anche lui.

Sono passati tre anni e lui ancora non è diventato qualcuno, non può avere altro, chi si crede di essere Declan Lynch?

«Ho detto a mio padre che ho un uomo. Ho parlato di te a mio padre senza dirgli il tuo nome, sono una vigliacca.» quasi lo mormora, Helen, e lui trova a malapena la forza di abbassare lo sguardo su di lei, sui suoi capelli ora in ordine a cui quel fiore, ora un po’ appassito, continua a dar colore.

« _ Conosci il significato dei fiori? _ » gli aveva chiesto una volta, lui aveva scosso il capo e lei aveva annuito « _ Meglio così, i fiori perdono sempre qualcosa a voler dar loro un senso. _ »

Declan tace, lo sguardo fisso sulla fine della via, sospira: a volte vorrebbe essere stato abbastanza pronto da allontanarsi quando era stato il momento.

Ed invece era stato un ragazzino, stupidamente innamorato, si era fatto prendere in quella rete ed ora non sapeva come venirne fuori.

«Un giorno...» inizia, lasciando la frase in sospeso, lo dice così spesso che quasi ha smesso di crederci, le persone che litigano dietro qualche finestra si sono zittite all’improvviso, come ad aspettare una fine di una frase che rimarrà per sempre appesa.

«...un giorno sarò qualcuno ed avrò il coraggio di dire a chiunque che ti amo.» conclude Helen, e nella strada è ancora silenzio, il mondo si è fermato dopo quella rivelazione, il mondo continua ad esser fermo mentre la bacia, Declan spera il mondo non torni mai a girare per non sentire la mezzanotte avvicinarsi.

 

 

«Sono il tuo piccolo segreto?» la voce di Helen indugia in quella domanda, mentre Declan abbottona la camicia, le dita che si fermano sull’ultimo bottone, il colletto improvvisamente troppo stretto, la stoffa pesante come un’armatura.

«Come sta la tua bella signora?» aveva chiesto Ashley qualche giorno prima, gli occhi rossi ed una sigaretta alla bocca, i suoi capelli corti ormai troppo spettinati, l’anello di fidanzamento che brilla all’anulare. Sembra quasi sia seduta con loro in quella stanza ma Ashley è lontana, a D.C., lui è via per lavoro, è qualcuno, si viaggia sempre per lavoro quando si è qualcuno.

Ce l’ha fatta eppure ora è come se mancasse qualcosa.

Che manchi Helen? chiede una voce nella sua testa, Declan non risponde perché spesso evita di farlo.

Non deve pensare ad Ashley quindi tornai ai suoi bottoni.

Non deve pensare ad Helen così perde tempo con i suoi polsini.

«Non sei mai stata un segreto, tu.» risponde e può vederla, anche se di spalle, alzare le sopracciglia in un moto di sorpresa, può sentirla meravigliarsi anche se in silenzio.

Non vuole sposare Ashley,  _ deve _ sposare Ashley, eppure basterebbe così poco per rompere tutto, non ha mantenuto le sue promesse per finire così.

 

_ «Basterebbe solo una tua parola, Helen.» _ le aveva detto, mostrandole il giornale, mostrandole il suo nome in prima pagina, glielo aveva detto ormai cinque anni prima. Helen aveva fatto in modo che non servissero parole, quella sera e lui non aveva avuto risposte a quella domanda che non aveva posto.

_ «È ora di prender moglie come un uomo rispettabile.» _ gli avevano detto e lui aveva temporeggiato, tentennato, due anni erano passati prima di scegliere Ashley ─ perché non avrebbe saputo chi altro scegliere, perché Ashley poteva facilmente essere amata.

Eppure era difficile, è tutt’ora difficile, la consapevolezza è pesante: aveva finto di scegliere Ashley perché Helen non avrebbe mai sopportato tutto quello. 

Ed Ashley lo sapeva.

Ed Ashley lo accetta.

Non ha senso sentirsi in trappola così, entrambi condannati, senza meritarselo.

 

«Basterebbe solo una tua parola, lo sai.»

E Declan non ha più vent’anni o quella strana speranza nella voce, ed Helen non ha più vent’anni ed ha capito cos’è la libertà: per un attimo la stanza è piena dell’elettricità di quella vecchia sala da ballo troppo affollata, troppo caotica, ma qui non ci sono persone quanto più pensieri.

Alcuni sono ingombranti e si dimenano, attirando inevitabilmente la loro attenzione

Per un attimo Helen ha di nuovo il suo vecchio vestito rosso e quel fiore tra i capelli, per pochi istanti la camicia di Declan è di nuovo rovinata sui polsini.

Musica jazz dal piano di sopra.

Elettricità tutt’intorno.

«Sì.» 

**Author's Note:**

> (Ah, sì, titolo e citazione vengono da "La mia versione dei ricordi" di Gabbani.  
> Ci sa fare con le ballate, se avete tempo dategli una possibilità.)


End file.
